Music for The Price is Right
The Price is Right uses well over 500 music cues in its lineup. Along with several packages made with the show, other cues from other shows and stock sites are also used. More recently, remixes of old cues are currently used. Main cue packages 1972 - Edd Kalehoff, Score Productions 1974 - Edd Kalehoff, Score Productions 1976 - Score Productions Come On Down! - "Walking" Wheel Win - "Dig We Must" "The Feud" - Walt Levinsky (Later used on Family Feud) "Amen, Brother Herbert" "Bean Stalker" "Bhen" "Big Banana" "Brioche" "The Cats" "Deja Vu" "Eric" "Jive Walk" "Phaser" "Ralph" "Robert" "Rye Bred" "Sam" "Second Thoughts" "Splendido" "Spring Waltz" "Starcrossed" "Tackless" 1983 - Score Productions 1994 - The New Price is Right - Edd Kalehoff 2003 - Million Dollar Spectacular Package - Michael Karp 2007 - Carey Package - Edd Kalehoff Prize Cues 1972 "Adolorido" by Eugene Cordero (Killer Tracks) "Amanece En Isla Verde" by Jorge Calandrelli (Killer Tracks) "Bahamian Party" by Terry Lester, Danny Pelfrey & Rick Rhodes (Killer Tracks) "Cuban Cuisine" by John Hobbs (Killer Tracks) "Dixie Strut" by Howard Pfeifer (Killer Tracks) "Dixieland" by Dan Kirsten (Ole Georg) "The Entertainer" by Scott Joplin "Finiculi Finicula" by Suzie Katayama (Killer Tracks) "Honky Tonk Humor #2" by Henrik Nielsen (Ole Georg) "Passing Lane" by Jonathan Merrill (Killer Tracks) "Pica Pica!" by John Hobbs (Killer Tracks) "Player Piano #1" by Henrik Nielsen (Ole Georg) "Playin' Hard" by Al Capps (Killer Tracks) "Rocket In My Pocket" by Rick Braun (Killer Tracks) "Run 'N Gun" by Carl Verheyen (Killer Tracks) "Summertime Thing" by John Hobbs & Steve Stone (Killer Tracks) "Travel Hawaii #1" by Dan Kirsten (Ole Georg) "Washington Post" by Jorge Patrono & John Phillip Sousa 1994 ????? 2007 "A New Image" by Rick Braun (Killer Tracks) "All For Just One Thin Dime" by Howard Pfeifer (Killer Tracks) "American Bravado" by Steve Allen & Jim Frangipane (Killer Tracks) "Around The Corner" by Michael Karp "Banjovi" by John Hobbs (Killer Tracks) "Beat Them" by Steve Everitt (Killer Tracks) "Bellisimo" by Brad Smith (Killer Tracks) "Buns Of Titanium" by Jonathan Merrill (Killer Tracks) "Christmas Fest" by Larry Wolff (Killer Tracks) "Classic Rock Machine" by Steve Everitt (Killer Tracks) "Dancing Dolls" by Dan Kirsten (Ole Georg) "Don't Fret" by Bob Feldman (Killer Tracks) "Festival Of Spain" by Michael Conn (Killer Tracks) "Full Throttle" by Michael Karp "Good Swing Wenceslas" by John Hobbs (Killer Tracks) "Grand Prix" by Al Capps (Killer Tracks) "Haley's Comet" by John Hobbs & Steve Stone (Killer Tracks) "Herbal Tea" by Edd Kalehoff "Home" by Edd Kalehoff "Hula Haven" by Michael Karp "In the Roar" by Billy Conrad & Sam Keaton (Killer Tracks) "Kick Off" by Billy Conrad & Sam Keaton (Killer Tracks) "King of Brooklyn" by Danny Pelfrey & Rick Rhodes (Killer Tracks) "Metal Fatigue" by John Hobbs (Killer Tracks) "No Strings Attached" by Gary Stockdale (Killer Tracks) "Old Shoes" by "Edd Kalehoff "On The Town” by Michael Karp "Orphee aux Enfers" (Can Can) by Jacques Offenbach "Rockin’" by Michael Karp "Rollin' Rock" by Michael Karp "Rocky Road" by Grant Geissman (Killer Tracks) "Satisfaction Guaranteed" by Brad Smith (Killer Tracks) "Square Dance" by Henrik Nielsen (Ole Georg) "Stars And Stripes Forever" by Arthur Fiedler & the Boston Pops "Straight Ahead" by Brad Smith (Killer Tracks) "String Slinger" by John Hobbs (Killer Tracks) "Sweat & Leather" by Johnathan Merrill (Killer Tracks) "Tarantella" by Alex Constantine (Killer Tracks) "Texas Swing Shift" by John Hobbs & Steve Stone (Killer Tracks) "Through The Eyes Of A Child" by Morton Stevens (Killer Tracks) "Tony D1 Long" by Edd Kalehoff "Tony D1 Vamp" by Edd Kalehoff "Tony D2 Long" by Edd Kalehoff "Train Thing" by John Hobbs & Steve Stone (Killer Tracks) "Travel France #1" by Dan Kirsten (Ole Georg) "Travel Greece #1" by Dan Kirsten (Ole Georg) "Travel Mexico #1" by Dan Kirsten (Ole Georg) "Travel Scandinavia #1" by Dan Kirsten (Ole Georg) "Travel Scandinavia #2" by Dan Kirsten (Ole Georg) "Trinidad Detour" by Alex Riatta (Ole Georg) "Tuk Tuk" by Steve Everitt (Killer Tracks) "Wake Up World" by David Rolfe (Killer Tracks) "Western Saloon" by Dan Kirsten (Ole Georg) Game Cues 1972 ½ Off Cue - "Gettin' Out Of It" By John Hobbs (Killer Tracks) Bonkers Cue - "Gone Bonkers" by Jonathan Merrill (Killer Tracks) Clearance Sale Cue 2 - "Summer on the Farm" by Jonathan Merrill (Killer Tracks) Cliff Hangers Yodel 1 - "The Dwarfs Yodel Song" by The Dwarf Chorus Cliff Hangers Yodel 2 - "On the Franches Mountains" by The Jura Orchestra Eazy az 1-2-3 Cue - "Clownin' Around" by Steve Kujala (Killer Tracks) Finish Line Cue - "Leichte Kavallerie" by Franz von Suppe Gallery Game Cue - "Water Music" by George Frederick Handel Hurdles Cue - "William Tell Overture" by Gioachino Rossini Pick-A-Pair Carousel Music - "American Patrol" by Glenn Miller 2nd Race Game Cue - "Early Happy Days #2" by Peter Vanderlohren (Ole Georg) 1st Safe Crackers Cue - "Pink Panther" by Henry Mancini Switch?/2nd Switcheroo Cue - "The Head Clown" by Ole Georg 1994 ????? 2007 Range Game Cue (10/31/2011) - "Stevie's Angels" by Steve Everitt (Killer Tracks) Rat Race Cue - "Nifty Notes" by Steve Kujala (Killer Tracks) Showcase Cues 1972 "Aquavision" by Al Capps (Killer Tracks) "Fast Western" by Dan Kirsten (Ole Georg) "Flat Out" by Shiva "Lordy, Lordy!” by Al Capps (Killer Tracks) "Route 101" by Herb Alpert "Sleigh Ride" by Leroy Anderson "Stiletto Heels" by Al Capps (Killer Tracks) 1994 "Waltz in D Flat Major Opus 64" (The Minute Waltz) by Frederic Chopin 1999 "Bopsa Moog" by Jefferson Denim & Stephen Teller "Play It Again Stan" by Jefferson Denim & Stephen Teller 2007 "African Culture" by James Williamson (Ole Georg) "Babylon" by James Williamson (Killer Tracks) "Cookin’" by John Hobbs & Steve Stone (Killer Tracks) "Cooperstown Bound" by Al Capps (Killer Tracks) "Dance India" by Steve Everitt (Killer Tracks) "Day Off" by David Rolfe (Killer Tracks) "Honky-Tonk Shuffle" by John Hobbs & Steve Stone (Killer Tracks) "The Melvin March" by Al Capps (Killer Tracks) "Move It Or Lose It" by Phil Garrod & Scott Schreer (Killer Tracks) "Mr. Pickwick’s Christmas" by Larry Wolff (Killer Tracks) "Peanuts And Beer" by John Hobbs (Killer Tracks) "Pearls And Champagne" by Al Capps (Killer Tracks) "Rock It Up" by Chuck Kentis (Killer Tracks) "Sea Chanty #1" by Robert Ascot (Ole Georg) "Sea Chanty #2" by Robert Ascot (Ole Georg) "Stars And Stripes Forever" by Arthur Fiedler & the Boston Pops "The Winning Instant" by John Hobbs (Killer Tracks) "Tuba And Friends" by Larry Wolff (Killer Tracks) "Wild Ride" by Thomas Jones Chase & Steve Rucker (Killer Tracks) "Winning The West" by John Hobbs & Steve Stone (Killer Tracks) Cues From Other Shows 1972 Celebrity Charades Fast Main - 1st Switcheroo Cue Concentration Car Prize Cues - Car Cue Prize Cue 10 & 11 - Prize Cues Family Feud Main (1976 - Originally from this show, later used on the latter) - Grand Game intro, Car Prize Cue Main (1988) - Grand Game Intro Opening Vamp #3 & #6 (1994) - Showcase/Car Unused Vamps (1994) - Showcase Doctor Who Main (electronic cover) - Martians Invade Showcases Hit Man Celebrity Trivia Cue - 2nd Safecrackers Cue Match Game Hollywood Squares Hour Main - Car/Showcase 1994 Cash Tornado Main - Alternative Main Vamp Family Feud Opening Vamp #6 (1994) - Showcase 2003 Powerball: The Game Show Bonus Wheel Cue - Million Dollar Spin cue 2007 ABC Golf Main - Showcase (Trips) Backchat Main - Showcase (Trips to New Orleans) Family Feud Main (1976) - Grand Game Intro Unused Vamps (1994) - Showcase Cue Hit Man Celebrity Trivia Cue - Safe Prize Cue Let's Make a Deal Main (2009) - Showcase Match Game Alt Main - April Fools Day 2009 Close, Showcase cue 1st Think - April Fool's Day 2009 Push Over/Cover Up think cue Match Game Hollywood Squares Hour Main - Car/Showcase Ticket Plug - Car/Showcase WCBS Main - "Grandeur" by Edd Kalehoff - Showcase Cues Wide World of Sports Main - "Pretty" by Edd Kalehoff - Showcase Cue Miscellaneous 1972 The Price is Right Special Close - "Celebration" by Kool and the Gang 2007 Come on Down! (10/31/2011) - "Bumpadelic" by Billy Conrad & Sam Keaton (Killer Tracks) Showcase Commercial Outro - "Boogie Up" by Danny Pelfrey & Rick Rhodes (Killer Tracks) Showcase Commercial Outro - "Hot Foot" by Al Capps (Killer Tracks) Showcase Commercial Outro - "I Want It" by Al Capps (Killer Tracks) Showcase Commercial Outro - "Motor City Mover" by Al Capps (Killer Tracks) Category:Browse